The particular invention relates to yo-yos and more particularly to yo-yos that include new and novel features that redistributes the weight of the yo-yo such that the most of the weight is distributed about the perimeter of the yo-yo.
Yo-Yos have been around for many years and are enjoyed by both children and adults. There are numerous varieties of yo-yos from a simple wood design construction to a yo-yo watch, such as U.S. Pat. No. D443,530. There exist yo-yos that glow in the dark and yo-yos with visual display and feedback, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,193, co-owned by the assignee of the invention.
A typical yo-yo includes two halves that are secured to each other about an axle, also the center of rotation. When assembled, the outer portion of the yo-yo is rounded and solid such that a user may adequately grip and roll the yo-yo into and out of their hand. In order to connect the outer portion to the center of rotation, each halve typically includes an integral side body portion or plate that connects the center of rotation to the outer portion.
It is a well known fact that a spinning yo-yo has similarly characteristics as a flywheel, meaning the distribution of the mass of the yo-yo has a direct effect on the efficiency of the yo-yo. While theoretically a perfect flywheel contains all of its mass around the perimeter, conventional yo-yos as mentioned above employ side body portions or plates to attach the outer ring to the center axle. This side body portion or plate increases the mass throughout the body of the yo-yo, thus decreasing the efficiency of the yo-yo. As such there is a need for a new and novel yo-yo that maximizes the performance of the yo-yo by maximizing the weight around the perimeter, thereby increasing the efficiency of the yo-yo, when compared to conventional yo-yos.
In accordance with the present invention a yo-yo is provided that includes a centered disc that is supported within an outer ring by a support arm. The support arm extends inwardly from the outer ring. The yo-yo is also balanced to compensate for the extra weight of the support arm so that the centrifugal forces are substantially equal throughout the outer ring. The compensation is accomplished by having a continuously tapering wall thickness from the area adjacent the support arm to an area directly opposite the support arm.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.